Ice Cream
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: Columbia takes Frank out to get ice cream! Fluffy oneshot!  Columbia/Frank, possible Magenta/Riff Raff


****Update: BTW, mutliple people have done multiple things to this. BritLuvr wrote a MUCH longer version, which is awesome, and SuperMuffy translated it into French, which is amazing to see, even though I can't speak it.****

**Ice Cream  
>Columbia takes Frank out to get ice cream! Fluff! :D<br>A/N In ROTOQ, Frankie is the Prince of Transylvania... which explains some of the dialouge. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ ROTOQ TO READ THIS! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Richard O'Brien owns everything… including Frank-N-Furter, sadly**

"Frankie!"

The groupie stood in the doorway of the mansion. She was more dressed up than usual, for it was a very special night. She was wearing a silver, sequined dress with her makeup done up a bit more than usual (she had Magenta to thank for that), and her eyebrows had been drawn a bit differently, making her expression much different.

"I'm coming, Columbia!" Frank-N-Furter replied. He was wearing his normal attire, accept for the fact that he had much more expensive earrings and heels. He walked out of the elevator and over to his groupie.

Columbia was practically bouncing with excitement. "Are ya ready?" she asked. Frank put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek, and she tried as hard as she possibly could to suppress a squeal of excitement. Frank smiled at her then turned back towards the elevator.

"Riff Raff! Magenta! Come here _NOW_!"

Almost immediately, the domestic and the handyman walked down the stairs. They stood in front of the two. "What do you want now?" hissed Magenta, her emerald eyes narrowing threateningly.

Frank growled. "Columbia and I are going out for awhile. Take care of the castle… and make sure to finish our project in the laboratory, Riff Raff." he commanded to two. The siblings exchanged glances, then turned back to their master and nodded tersely.

"Yeah, whatever," replied Magenta in her thick Transylvanian accent. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Riff Raff followed, muttering something into her ear that no one but she heard. Frank growled again and turned back to Columbia, smiling.

"You ready?" he asked her. Columbia nodded excitedly. Frank grinned. "Then let's go!" He grabbed her hand and walked out of the castle with her. The prince's pickup truck was parked out front. He smiled and opened the door to the passenger's seat for her. She stepped in and sat down, and the alien walked to the other side and sat down in the driver's seat beside her.

As the two left the driveway, Columbia decided that the silence was too much for her. She turned to her companion, grinning. "I still can't believe it,"

Frank turned to his groupie and raised an eyebrow. "What can't you believe?" he asked.

"That you've never had ice cream before!"

Frank-N-Furter looked at the ground, obviously very embarrassed. He felt as if he should know everything about earthlings… and the fact that he had never tried this common desert before made him feel immensely stupid. "Yeah… well I guess we just don't have it on Transsexual…" He chuckled. Columbia grinned… she absolutely loved seeing him look so humiliated like this… it was not common to see him doing anything but show off.

XXX

Seeing as Frank-N-Furter had never had ice cream before, he had no clue where to go to get some. Luckily, Columbia found a small ice cream parlor in downtown Denton which she claimed had the best ice cream she had ever had. Frank took her word for it, and parked the pickup truck in front of it. The two stepped out. Frank stared at his groupie in her beautiful sequined dress.

"Um… Columbia, dear, do you think you're a bit… er… _dressed up_ for the occasion?" asked the transvestite with a raised eyebrow. He could not help but grin at her. Columbia grinned back, stepped over to him carefully (she struggled a bit when it came to walking on such high heels), and twirled his pearl necklace in her fingers.

"_I'm_ dressed up?" she asked. If she had eyebrows, she would have raised one. Frank rolled his eyes and kissed her on the head.

"Come on, let's just go inside," he told her. He turned to the entrance, and Columbia followed. She was literally skipping with excitement now.

When the two walked inside, everyone (although there were only five or six people) turned their heads and stared. And, admittedly, it _was _a rather strange sight. Columbia was standing there in her long, sparkling dress, stenciled eyebrows, and short pink hair, starring longingly at Frank, who was in obvious drag (high heels, heavy makeup, etc.). The two exchanged glances and could not help but laugh… they definitely were an odd couple!

The red-headed teenager working at the counter stared at the two with wide eyes. "Um… er… welcome to… er…" The young boy was at complete loss for words. He found himself absentmindedly staring at Columbia's hair.

Columbia smirked and walked up to the counter. She looked at the menu above. Frank gave her a look of complete hopelessness. She smiled and patted him on the head in a teasing manner. "There are a whole bunch of flavors…" Frank sighed, eyes wide. "Like… 'mint chocolate chip', and 'chocolate', and 'vanilla', and 'strawberry', and 'caramel', and 'rainbow sorbet', and…" He trailed off as he read the many different flavors listed.

Columbia giggled. "Look, I'll choose a flavor for us both to share, sounds good?" she asked. Frank shrugged, still hopelessly confused. Columbia giggle again and turned back to the teenager at the counter. "We'll have… rainbow sorbet… on a… er… waffle cone…"

"There are different types of cones, too?" Frank moaned. Columbia rolled her eyes.

About five minutes later, the two were walking outside. They had decided they wanted to eat outside so they could discuss Transylvania… something that most earthlings were not accustomed to hearing about. Columbia found a rather nice table in the back, completely secluded. She smiled and sat down. Frank sat down across from her.

"Here ya go!" she exclaimed, handing him the ice cream. Frank looked rather suspicious, making Columbia giggle insanely for a few moments. "It's good, Frankie, I promise… I wouldn't have taken you here if it wasn't." She stared at him with sparkling lime-green eyes. Still looking uncertain, Frank took the ice cream from the groupie's hands and very carefully licked it.

"So…?"

Frank smiled, but did not say anything. However, Columbia knew exactly what he was thinking: he did not want to admit that she had been right! She rolled her eyes. Frank sighed. "You were… er… right, Columbia. Ice cream _is_ good… in fact, I don't know why we don't have any in Transylvania… rather strange… maybe they don't like their tongue getting too cold…" He shrugged.

Columbia giggled again, and took the ice cream from him. She licked it too, and sighed, starring up into the sky. The sun was just about done setting, so only a few wisps of daylight remained. "Transylvania sounds really neat… I really wanna go there someday… but 'Genta told me that no earthling has actually gone there before… so it would be a really slim chance of me ever getting to go…" She sighed and looked at the ground. Frank smiled and took the ice cream from her, licking it.

"Well, I'm going to be staying here for a few more years… but when I _do_ return, I'll make sure you come with me."

"Really?"

Frank grinned and licked the ice cream again. "Of course! I mean, I _am_ the prince, after all… taking you to Transylvania will be easy." He looked into the eyes of his groupie… her sequined dress was rather pale in comparison to the sparkles of her eyes. Columbia looked at the ground, blushing. She could not stand when Frank looked at her like that. She took the ice cream from him and took a very small lick.

"What do 'Genta and Riff think of me?" asked the groupie, tilting her head.

Frank was very surprised to hear this question. He shrugged as he absentmindedly played with a loose strand of hair. "I don't think either of them have any problems with you. Besides, you and Magenta share a room… I'm sure you two get along,"

Columbia nodded. "Oh, we do… but I think she gets really annoyed by me really easily."

Frank grinned. "Oh Columbia, who _doesn't_ get annoyed by you really easily?" It took a moment for Columbia to fully understand this comment. When she finally processed it, she turned and slapped the alien very hard on the cheek. He laughed and raised his hands as if to protect himself. "Oh, calm down! I was only kidding!"

Columbia grinned too and took another lick of ice cream. Frank then grabbed the ice cream from her and licked it as well. After a few more moments of silence, the groupie stood up. "We should probably get going, huh? I'm not sure I trust Magenta and Riff Raff to watch the castle, honestly." She smiled. Frank rolled his eyes and nodded, standing up as well.

"Let's get going, then…" Frank said, walking over to the pickup truck. Columbia finished off the ice cream and nodded. She then opened the door to the truck and sat down. Frank sat down beside her. Instead of talking like she had on the drive here, she turned on some music. Some rather annoying love song was on. She would have changed it, but she had a feeling Frank would like it, so she did not.

XXX

When the two returned home, Riff Raff and Magenta were nowhere to be found. It was only about eight thirty, so they assumed they had not gone to sleep yet. Finally, after searching through pretty much every room in the castle, they found the siblings in the living room. Magenta was asleep on Riff Raff's shoulder, and the older brother was reading some book about comets and asteroids. He looked up when he saw his master walk in.

"We're back!" exclaimed Columbia in a very quiet voice, respecting the fact that Magenta probably really needed to sleep. Frank nodded.

"How was it?" asked Riff Raff.

"Actually, it was pretty good," Frank admitted, looking at the ground. Once again, he hated admitting that Columbia had actually been right. Columbia nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, it was! I'll have to take you and 'Genta some time!" She clapped her hands at the thought of it. Frank rolled his eyes and turned to the groupie.

"Hey, Columbia, how about you go get pajamas on?" he suggested. Columbia nodded. She turned to walk off when she paused. Turning back around, she grabbed Frank and hugged him as tight as she could. She then kissed him. Pulling away, she stared at the prince with a huge smile on her face.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Frankie," she told him, her voice soft. She then hugged him once more, turned around, and left the room quietly. Frank smiled as he watched his groupie leave.

"Yeah… so did I,"

_A/N YAY! MY ALL-TIME FAVORITE COUPLE! :D Anyway, yeah… my biggest ship is probably the rarest of all RHPS ships… deal with it. Honestly, I absolutely LOVE Columbia/Frank. I think they're absolutely adorable together. And they are, as I stated in my story, a very odd couple!_

_So, I wanted to write a oneshot about my favorite couple, and I was at a complete loss of ideas, so I whipped this up in about three seconds. =P I think it's actually decent! :) The ending is rather abrupt because I had absolutely no idea how else to end it. XD I hope it works!_

_This is, obviously, a RHPS fan fiction, but it did reference ROTOQ (Revenge of the Old Queen) briefly. In ROTOQ, the script states that Frankie is the prince of Transylvania, so that's what I went with… but you, of course, don't need to read ROTOQ to read this!_

_I wanted to write something where Frank _wasn't _the dominant one who's all in charge and smart… so I came up with something that only earthlings would know about! Plus, I really wanted to write about something ice cream related, seeing as I had just eaten a bunch of ice cream myself XD_

__BTW, I put Riff Raff/Magenta as a ship in this story... it isn't really, but I can see some people seeing it as that... so... yeah... just wanted to clear that up. Not intended to me Riffgenta, but has a bit of it if you look close enough =P__

_Overall, I hope you enjoyed my story! Please leave a review on your way out! ;)_

_(but please don't flame me, chop me up, or bake me into cupcakes… please…)_


End file.
